Sweet Dreams
by ljitrackrunner12
Summary: Some dreams, are weird. Some are meaningful.And some are just plain sexy. Find out what happens when Austin confesses to Ally about some "dreams" hes been having. (ONESHOT)


**Hey guys I know that I haven't updated on best friend or boyfriend lately… but I'm so stumped:/ but I had this really cute idea for a one shot so I couldn't pass. This is my first one shot… so bear with me! It might suck but whatever.**

**Disclaimer: hey I don't own Austin and ally. Sadly**

"Oh Austin… mhmmm. Stop." I moaned. Austin continued to kiss my neck. "You like that?" he whispered huskily in my ear. I nodded before tangling my polished fingers in his gorgeous blonde hair. "Well than come closer…" he trailed off looking deep in my eyes. I leaned in closer to feel the… floor? My eyes sprung open to see that I had fallen off my bed. Perfect. I had been having fantasy dreams about Austin. Again. I quickly got ready to go over to Austin's house to hang out. A simple white camisole and blue jeans shorts paired with black converse was soon slipped on my body in seconds. I grabbed my keys and ran out the door in record time.

Once I arrived at Austin's house, I was surprised to see him sitting on his front porch with his head in his hands. I quickly sprang out my Volkswagen and onto his porch; I sat in front of him and pulled a funny face. "Hey loser." I smirked, lightly punching him in his arm. Ouch. That actually hurt. He released his head from his hands and sighed. "Als, this isn't the time. I'm such an idiot…" I turned my facial expression back to normal before sliding into the step next to him. "Austin, you not an idiot. Well sometimes… but what happened?" He gave me a look before his cheeks flushed. "Umm. Well I-I-I had a dream." I laughed before shaking my head. "Whoa. Dude, that is such an idiot move!" I joked with sarcasm thick on my tone. Austin shook his head. "No… I-I-I-I am just so embarrassed. It wasn't that kind of dream. It was a…" he trailed off expecting me to catch his flow, which was a little funny because I had no understanding whatsoever.

He sighed as he realized how oblivious I really was. "A wet dream Ally!" I felt my cheeks blush before I gave him an uneasy smile. "Oh… but still. What is so idiotic and embarrassing about that? I thought boys had those all the time." Austin face palmed, before sighing again. Damn, he was doing that a little too much for my liking. "My parents heard me. And saw the wetness. Plus that's not even the most embarrassing part." I bit my lip, before giving him an awkward pat on the back. "C'mon it can't be that embarrassing." Austin looked at me before blushing. I wrapped my arm around my best friend. "You do realize that I destroyed the entire set, on the Helen Show. Nothing is more embarrassing than that." He laughed before shrugging. "Well. I guess so." He turned to face me. His eyes scanned my face and my body making me feel a little self-conscious. "Stop staring at me freak." I joked, half serious. He raised his eye brow before biting his lip in concentration. "I'm trying to decide whether if I should tell you or not. I mean you might think I'm some weirdo."

I laughed before giving his back a pat. "Austin, you don't have to worry about me thinking you're a weirdo. I already do. Now c'mon tell me. Please!" I begged pulling at his shirt sleeve. He growled at me a little which I know should have made me stop, but the amount of sexiness that the growl contained caused me to continue. "Okay Als! I will tell you!" I smiled contently and waited like a little kid waiting for a candy bar, jumpy and impatient. Austin stood up, and I started to stand up as well, but he shook his head. "No you're going to need to sit down for this one." I nodded a little. Now I was starting to get nervous.

"Well… you see. The 'dream' I had was well… a-a-about you." I felt my cheeks go hot, and fire truck red. This wasn't what I was expecting. Austin, my best friend, the boy who I've had a crush on for the longest, had dreams about me in that way? Wow. Look out world, here comes heart grabber Ally Dawson. "See. I knew you would think I'm some weirdo." He said full of regret. I stood up and shook my head, a blush still heavy on my cheeks. "Austin… I kind of… you know… have the same for you." He instantly turned around and stared deep in my eyes. The sort of thing that I always loved about him. It was if he was staring right into my soul. Yuck, that sounded so cliché. "This is so not awkward." He laughed out trying to break the silence. I nodded in subtle agreement.

Austin walk towards me. "You know the dream I had felt so real. It was as if I was actually… you know." His fingers caressed my arms, in a way that felt so good. So damn good. I nodded. "Me too. It was like I was actually touching your… you know." He grabbed my wrist slightly roughly and pinned me against the brick house. His warm breathing intriguing me by the second. "My parents left. We could… you know." I pushed him off me before opening his front door. "Yes. We can finally make our dreams come true…" I breathed out, the ache inside my legs growing faster. He laughed before carrying me upstairs to his room so we could, you know…

**Whoaa. That was kinda steamy lol. Not really, it actually kinda sucked but… idk. So review? Please. Lol. And if you haven't already check out my story best friend or boyfriend! I just got a really good idea. My writers block is done, so you should expect a chapter pronto! Lol**** byee!**


End file.
